


One Burbon, One Scotch and One Beer

by Roachbugg



Category: Supernatural, The Originals (TV)
Genre: Adam has a bad ass car, Author Is Sleep Deprived, I Don't Even Know, Kinda, Klaus is a Perv, Kol is a little shit, M/M, Pool Table Sex, Public Sex, Voyeurism, What Even Is this Pairing?, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 18:02:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7811821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roachbugg/pseuds/Roachbugg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was pretty easy to sniff for an original to sniff out a hunter. How ever this particular hunter looked quite delicious. 'Oh this could be fun' Kol thought to himself with a cheeky grin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Burbon, One Scotch and One Beer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TyJaxReaper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyJaxReaper/gifts).



> This is entirely your own fault for making me want to write odd pairings Kay. Therefore expect more of these from me.

\---New Orleans---

Adam really needed to unwind hunting solo sucked. As much as he hated to admit it Sam and Dean weren't the worst siblings and hunting wasn't the worst lifestyle. Dean had insisted Adam could handle it alone and he had although, Adam was pretty sure he'd gotten a concussion for his trouble and the cut on his chin was most likely going to scar, but hey one less vengeful spirit! Adam spotted a bar and pulled in to the lot. His 1968 Mustang stuck out amongst the assembled vehicles but he honestly didn't give a damn, he needed a fucking drink. Adam climbed out of his car and streched his stiff joints with a sigh he pulled his jacket on and headed inside. 

 

\---

Kol sat at the mostly deserted bar pounding down shots of bourbon.his nostrils flared as he caught a familiar scent. Kol spun on his stool and loo It was pretty easy to sniff for an original to sniff out a hunter. How ever this particular hunter looked quite delicious. 'Oh this could be fun' Kol thought to himself with a cheeky grin. As the hunter ordered his drink Kol quickly compelled the whole bar to not remember anything. With that done Kol slid into the seat next to the hunter who glanced at him out of the corner of his eye.

"Haven't seen you around here before." Kol said

"Just passing through." Adam replied. 

"That's a shame New Orleans is quite a city."

"So I've heard." Adam downed his beer and waved the bartender over. 

"Can I getcha another son?" The old bartemder asked. 

"Actually he'll take one and so will I, and tow Burbon's and to Scotch on my tab please." Kol said winking at Adam. 

"Coming right up Mr Mikaelson." The bartender said moving to fill their order. 

"This your idea of flirting with me?" Adam asked with a smirk

"That depends am I on the right track?" Kol asked with a wink.

Adam chuckled. "You might be... although it usually helps to start with your name." 

"Kol Mikaelson." Kol said extending his hand. 

"Adam Winchester." Adam replied shaking the offered hand with a firm grip, and Kol could obly think of how good that grip would feel on his cock.

The bartender returned with their drinks and they both knocked back their shots and guzzled down their beers. Two rounds later and Adam was happily buzzed. 

"Ya know Kol your pretty hot." Adam said his inhibitions gone by this point. 

"You are pretty hot yourself." Kol said smirking. 

"You wanna get out of here?" Adam asked 

"I've got a better idea." Kol grabbed Adam and pulled him into a bruising kiss. Adam moaned ib surprised pleasure and kissed back hungrily. Kol pulled back and nipped Adams ear before whispering "How about I bend you over the pool table and fuck you ubtil you forget everything but my name?" Adam moaned and nearly came in his pants. "We kinda have an audience Kol." Kol winked "Let em watch." Kol picked Adam up and kissed him again. Adam groaned and held onto Kol as he walked him over to a pool table. Adam grunted ad his back hit the pool table and Kol climbed over him kissing him hungrily and palming Adam's erection through his jeans. 

Adam broke the kiss "Kol people are watching." Adam whispered. Kol smiled innocently. "Don't worry about them love they won't remember a thing. Now let's give them a show." Clothes were quickly removed and tossed haphazardly around the room. Once Kol had Adam naked he took him into his mouth and swallowed him whole. Adam cried out and smacked his palm down on the pool table and gripped Kol's hair with his other hand. Kol moaned in encouragement and hollowed his cheecks sucking Adam at a tortuously slow pace. Kol worked Adam open with his fingers as he sucked him. Adam was reduced to moans and gasps as Kol skillfully prepped his lover. "Kol fuck please." 

Kol pulled off and smiled at Adam. He climbed over him pressing his blunt cock head to Adam's entrance and kissed him gently. "Ready love?" Kol asked. Adam nodded frantically drawing an amused chuckle from Kol as he slid in. "Ahhh god, fuck, Kol. So big." Adam cried out and whimpered when Kol bottomed out. Kol kissed Adam gently caressing his cheek as Adam adjusted. 

"Fuck me Kol." Adam growled. Kol happily obliged and pounded into Adam relentlessly. Adam gripped Kol tightly and just hung on. Adam had never been fucked so well in his life. "Kol Kol Kol Kol." Adam groaned. Kol kissed Adam and wrapped his hand around his swollen cock. With a long liw whine Adam exploded, his back bowed of the pool table his vision going briefly whiteas he screamed into Kol's mouth. Kol slammed his hips forward once more and spilled into his lover. Kol rolled of to the side and held Adam tight as the both basked in the afterglow. Suddenly someone began to clap Adam hid his face in Kol's chest and Kol glared at the person responsible for the sound. Klaus' face was full of amusement. 

"Quite a show little brother." Klaus said. 

Kol chucked a pool ball at Klaus who easily dodged it. "Go away Klaus. Kol whined. 

"And miss round two? I think not." Klaus smirked, Kol groaned and Adam turned so red with embarrassment he looked like a tomato.


End file.
